Watchers
Night Elves}} |Row 4 title = Allegiance: |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Status |Row 5 info = }}The Watchers (Or Wardens) serve as something of a special police force for the kaldorei on Kalimdor. In contrast to the more militant Sentinels, watchers are usually employed as jailors, assassins, and bounty hunters. When loosed upon escaped criminals, wardens employ a number of supernatural powers that enable them to recapture their prey and mete out night elven justice. Wardens have a line of sight teleport ability, similar to the "blink" spell used by magi, which they can use to outmaneuver even the quickest of foes. =Membership= ---- At first, volunteers from the Sisterhood of Elune made up the Watchers, and so the organization was composed solely of night elf women. As their duties were broadened, the Watchers accepted night elf women from other professions. A mixture of volunteerism and military promotions caused the organization's size to grow somewhat, although the Watchers remained a relatively small group. Illidan Stormrage killed almost all of the Watchers after the Third War, at which point the group ceased to exist in any organized fashion. Today, many of the remaining Watchers have become Wardens. =History= ---- Shortly after the Great Sundering, Malfurion Stormrage sentenced his brother Illidan to imprisonment for having created a second Well of Eternity. In inflicting this punishment, Malfurion hoped to prevent Illidan from continuing his reckless pursuit of arcane power. By this point in time, however, Illidan was already an extraordinarily powerful sorcerer, and Malfurion dared not leave his captive twin to be guarded by only one or two jailors. One of the senior Sisters of Elune, Maiev Shadowsong, had already shown her competence in guarding Illidan before he was brought to trial. Malfurion accordingly asked Maiev to gather additional volunteers from the Sisters of Elune. Maiev obeyed, and Malfurion called this new group the Watchers, for he charged them with ensuring that Illidan never escaped the barrow prison. Maiev, as the Watchers' leader, would answer to the head of night elf government, High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind. The Watchers were created specifically and exclusively to be Illidan's jailors, but as further threats came up, Tyrande broadened the Watchers' role to include guarding other prisoners. Maiev took grim pleasure in these added responsibilities. Watchers became jailors and marshals: they policed the barrow prisons and hunted down dangerous criminals. Outside of the barrow prisons, members of the Watchers worked alone. These deadly women were not a militia, nor were they considered part of either the Sisterhood of Elune or the Sentinels. As the group's leader, Maiev was given the rank of warden, which she later awarded to a select few who had proven their exceptional fighting abilities, tracking skills, and tenacity. =Branches= ---- Barrow Deeps Watchers Barrow Deeps Watchers are night elven soldiers associated with the Guardians of Hyjal guarding several prisoners. They are located within the underground prison complex of Hyjal Barrow Dens in Mount Hyjal under the leadership of Captain Saynna Stormrunner. The Barrow Deeps Watchers fight with Twilight Assassins, who are trying to free Fandral Staghelm from his prison. Shadow Wardens The Shadow Wardens are a benevolent order, filled with fierce night elves under the guidance of Captain Saynna Stormrunner. After the escape of Fandral Staghelm, Malfurion Stormrage talked to Captain Saynna Stormrunner. He knew that they took the loss of Fandral from their custody very seriously, so it didn't take much prodding to bring the Shadow Wardens to the Firelands to hunt the Druids of the Flame. Category:Night Elf Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Watchers Category:Wardens Category:Darnassian Military